1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to paper web products such as facial tissue, towels, napkins, hankies, wet wipes, and the like, and more particularly, to such paper web products containing microencapsulated chemicals such as essential oils and/or decongestants.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,746,567 to Zelter teaches a paper product restoring fragrances. The paper product includes microcapsules containing the fragrance and microcapsules containing a neutral fluid. The microcapsules are embedded in a paper support structure. The microcapsules containing the neutral fluid are larger in diameter than the microcapsules containing the fragrance such that they protect the fragrance containing microcapsules from crushing during manufacture of the paper support. Rubbing the paper support will serve to crush the microcapsules containing the fragrance thereby releasing the fragrance.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,908,252 to Carnahan, et al. teaches a fragrance sample product containing microcapsules. The microcapsules are embedded in a sheet of synthetic pile fabric or other fabric with similar tactile properties. The microcapsules are ruptured by rubbing thereby releasing the sample fragrance.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,624,890 to Lloyd, et al. discloses a wiping cloth, such as paper, carrying a liquid cleaning composition in pressure-rupturable microcapsules. The microcapsules may be located in, on, or between one or more sublayers.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,137,631 to Soloway discusses the encapsulation of volatile compounds including perfumes and certain types of medication. A suspension of the encapsulated compounds may be applied to the surface of paper or other nonwoven or woven fibrous materials.
The prior art generally requires that the micro encapsulated materials be applied overall to the surface of the fabric or paper, or be embedded or formed within the support structure or paper web. Typically, this requires large amounts of micro encapsulated compounds to completely disperse through or cover the surface of the carrier web. Further, care must be taken in the converting, handling or other manipulation of the web after formation to ensure that the microcapsules are not prematurely ruptured by such handling.